Chatrooms
by booni.or.smthn
Summary: One day, the kids of South Park decide to make a chatroom. That's it. That's the whole summary. (implied) ships: Butters x Kenny, Tweek x Craig, Token x Clyde, Stan x Kyle, Wendy x Bebe, Cartman x Heidi
1. New People

**online now: cartmanboiiii, marsh, broflovski, mcwhoremick**

 **cartmanboiiii:** hey y'all gays

 **broflovski:** I swear to fucking god if I hear that word come out of your mouth one more time I am going to get Kenny to fuck your mom.

 **mcwhoremick:** normally I'd be offended but

 **mcwhoremick:** she's kinda hot so

 **marsh:** kenny you'd literally fuck anyone

 **mcwhoremick:** ok and?

 **mcwhoremick:** there's a difference between fucking and making love. if there's someone that I truly love, I won't fuck them but I'll make love to them.

 **broflovski:** r/nobodyasked

 **cartmanboiiii:** dude wtf that's my mom you skank

 **broflovski:** Is every word that comes out of your mouth an insult?

 **cartmanboiiii:** shut it you kike

 **broflovski:** Point proven.

 **marsh:** did he just call you a jew again

 **mcwhoremick:** mhmm

 **broflovski:** I would assume so.

 **broflovski:** This chat is boring with just us in it.

 **marsh:** ho don't do it

 **broflovski added Call Girl, Bebexox, tblack, slyde in the dms, shimmy bb, Coffeeismyaesthetic, and Craig to the chat.**

 **marsh:** dude

 **marsh:** c'mon

 **mcwhoremick:** none of them are even online rn

 **marsh:** ok well true

 **broflovski:** It's not like Cartman's going to be here more because Heidi's not here

 **cartmanboiiii:** can you shut your ass up about Heidi like

 **cartmanboiiii:** I think someone's jealous that they can't come out to their CRUSH OF THIRTEEN YEARS

 **marsh:** ???

 **mcwhoremick:** Ironically, Stan is the only one confused.

 **broflovski:** Dude this isn't the office

 **mcwhoremick:** and now the closet gay boy is going to flip out on me

 **broflovski:** I am not closet gay!!!

 **broflovski:** You know what. I've learned something today, and that's the fact that y'all are pieces of shit.

 **mcwhoremick:** that's fair.

 **marsh:** seriously tho isn't he straight? I mean, he dated Heidi for a bit, right?

 **mcwhoremick:** ever wonder why they ended it?

 **broflovski:** I swear to fucking god

 **broflovski:** We ended it because it wasn't working. That's it.

 **broflovski:** Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go. I have an essay due tomorrow.

 **cartmanboiiii:** nEERRRDDD

 **broflovski has logged off.**

 **marsh:** ah shit that's due tomorrow???

 **marsh has logged off.**

 **mcwhoremick:** well I don't wanna b stuck here with you so

 **mcwhoremick has logged off.** **cartmanboiiii has logged off.**


	2. Hanging Out Tomorrow

online now: mcwhoremick, tblack, Craig, Coffeeismyaesthetic, Call Girl, Bruhflovski, DudeMarsh

mcwhoremick: you guys we should hang out sometime y'know

Craig: that'd be ok, just make sure fatass doesn't come.

Bruhflovski: please

Call Girl: You guys are agreeing. That's new.

DudeMarsh: oh jesus dude, Wendy's here?

Bruhflovski: Stan, calm down. Wendy isn't here to chew you out.

Call Girl: Yeah, I thought we ended it on good terms?

DudeMarsh: yeah I just

DudeMarsh: akdofofofkdkfkf it's really like

DudeMarsh: shit makes me anxious

mcwhoremick: ok y'all can be gushy n shit later but we gotta hang out tomorrow pls

tblack: I'm down.

Bruhflovski: I think my mom and dad are taking Ike on a cruise or whatever for the weekend starting tomorrow.

DudeMarsh: you can just say "my parents won't be there tomorrow"

Bruhflovski: I guess.

Craig: seriously, though, Cartman better not be there.

Coffeeismyaesthetic: I think he hasn

Coffeeismyaesthetic: I think he has band tmrw. He won't bEthere.

Craig: k ty babe

Call Girl: I hate seeing Craig act all feminine because I'm lowkey jealous that he's more feminine than me.

Craig: hoe everyone's jealous of me

Coffeeismyaesthetic: tru

mcwhoremick: ok so that settles it. 7 PM, tomorrow. y'all better bring snacks.

DudeMarsh: irony

tblack: I'll bring extra to make up for Kenny.

Bruhflovski: alright, as much as I'd love to stay, it's 3 in the morning and I'm hella tired. Gn everyone!

Bruhflovski has logged off.

DudeMarsh: yeah, same.

DudeMarsh has logged off.

tblack: oh damn, I am actually really tired… I'm gonna go to bed too. Goodnight everyone!

tblack has logged off.

Call Girl has logged off.

Craig has logged off.

Coffeeismyaesthetic has logged off.

mcwhoremick: damn y'all left quick

mcwhoremick: I guess I can sleep too.

mcwhoremick has logged off.


End file.
